The present invention concerns a current conductor for an electrical device, especially a bus bar conductor for an electrical medium voltage switching station.
Known medium voltage switching stations have a current conductor which has one or two ribbon conductors which are adjacent to each other, and with which shield sections, which are formed by semicircular profiles on both sides of the ribbon conductor, are associated; see ABB Calor Emag Taschenbuch (pocket book), Schaltanlagen (switching stations), 10th edition, page 397, FIG. 8-24.
From EP 572 096, a bus bar conductor system for high voltage systems, wherein three bus bars, each consisting of two bus bar sections in the shape of an arc of a circle, are fixed to a support, so that because of the shape a suitable field distribution is achieved, has been described. Such an arrangement is intended for high voltage, but not for medium voltage, which can be seen in particular in the fact that the bus bars are housed in metal cladding which is characteristic of high voltage installations.
From DE 31 37 783 A1, a gas-insulated three-phase current bus bar system, which in one alternative has a cylindrical shape which is divided in the region of a surface line, has been described; on the end edges facing each other, lugs, which project inwards, and via which connecting conductors, in particular connecting cables, can be connected with suitable fixing elements, are formed. In another arrangement which is also described in this published specification, the bus bar consists of two sections of semi-cylindrical form, the concave sides of which face each other, the two sections being fixed to each other by means of a connecting device on one surface line, and it being possible to fix connecting elements for connecting cables and similar on the diametrically opposite surface line.
The construction of such bus bars or current conductors is complicated.